The Dragon (NW Episode 3.2)
The Dragon is the second episode of the third season of Primeval:New World.It introduces Evan's brother Jay as a guest. Synopsis A giant Komodo Dragon attacks a spar,meanwhile Evan struggles to to balance out his work along with his brother,Jay who arrives unexpectedly. Plot At the Tank Evan and Dylan are discussing wedding plans when he gets a phone call from Ange,he and Dylan make their way to the entrance where he is shocked to discover his brother,Michael. At a spar an anomaly opens and a Komodo Dragon comes through and swims towards the man and bites him and he runs away staggering. At Cross Photonics the detector goes off just a the rest of the team arrive and they leave,Dylan tells them that Evan will not be able to come due to Jay being here. When they arrive at the spar they find the man that was bitten dead and Dylan examines him and realises they are dealing with a poisonous creature.The Komodo Dragon then arrives and attacks the team and bites Charlie in the arm and he collapses on the floor in pain and the Dragon runs away into a changing room. At Cross Photonics Evan wants to try and get to the incursion but Jay keeps on saying stuff that irritates him,then the Stygimoloch makes a noise that causes Jay to run and see it,to his amazement he begins to question Evan and Ange who arrives on the scene. At the spar the ambulance team arrive to try and collect Charlie but he refuses to go with them but Toby manages to convince him and she goes with him to the hospital but the paramedic tells Dylan that unless a cure to found Charlie will die,Dylan tells him that she will try and find a cure but will be unsure when he can get it to the hospital. At Cross Photonics Evan tries to make an excuse to try and tell Jay that what he is seeing is just something he is doing for work but Jay is unconvinced,however Ange makes a excuse that and tells him it is a zoo creature and he is convinced. At the hospital a nurse,Colette tells Toby that they only have one medicine that can keep Charlie stable but it will only be temporary,then the pulse rate machine detects no pulse and an alarm sounds. At the spar Dylan tells the team of a trap to get the Komodo Dragon and get a cute but Mac is unsure if it will work,then they hear a scream from the locker room and see a woman dead and the Komodo Dragon eating it,Howard then fires and EMD put it fails and deflects onto Mac. At Cross Photonics Evan tells Ange, Jay must leave or he will be persistent to know what is going on so she uses her charm to make him leave and he leaves but know that Evan is up to something. At the spar Mac gets up and the Komodo Dragon makes a run for it through the Anomaly,causing Dylan to go through followed by Howard and Evan who arrives on the scene. At the hospital,Colette tell Toby it was just a machine fault and Charlie shall be ok for a while and tells Toby that the team must be quick or the venom will take over much of his body,which by that time there will be nothing the they can do. In the future Dylan goes looking for the Komodo Dragon and ends up getting jumped up from behind by it but is stunned by Evan and Howard and they collect the the venom and they leave to go to the anomaly but Howard falls over and the Komodo Dragon that has followed them pounces on him but is hit by Evan's EMD shot and fall a over a cliff and dies from it's injuries,then they go back through the anomaly. At the hospital Colette tells Toby that Charlie's condition is getting extremely serious and his liver it failing,then Evan and the team bursts through the team with the venom and a antidote is made and it is injected into Charlie and he is relieved to be alive. Characters *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Charlie Rickson *Howard Kanan *Jay Cross (Guest,First appearance) *Colette (Guest) Creatures *Stygimoloch *Future Komodo Dragon Setting *Cross Photonics *Spar *Future Desert Trivia *This episode marks the first episode of Primeval:New World to feature a member of Evan's family (That is blood related). Cancelled story idea Initially this episode was to feature around a haunted house and strange goings on were to happen and it was revealed to be a creature incursion.However this was changed when Niall Matter decided to leave the show and this had to change, also it was never intended to feature Jay. Gallery Des.jpg|The Komodo Dragon in the desert S3p2.jpg|The poster for the episode Jay.jpg|Jay is shocked by what he sees Imre.jpg|The Komodo Dragon in the locker room Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes